What's A Fanfic?
by Hiro the Wolf
Summary: A challenge that Psyduck the Flaming Funky Shiny and Bizarre gave me. The five friends are bored and Max starts surfing the web to keep himself from going insane. What happens when he finds this site? I’ll tell you. PURE CHAOS!


**What's a Fanfic?**

Summery: A challenge that Psyduck the Flaming Funky Shiny and Bizarre gave me. The five friends are bored and Max starts surfing the web to keep himself from going insane. What happens when he finds the site I'll tell you. PURE CHAOS!

Notes: This is an Ash and Misty fanfic. And a little May/Drew is mentioned.

Disclaimer: I own none of the websites, Pokemon characters, or the pen names! They belong to a lot of people but I don't want to write all of it out! And I also got permission from wakka to use the story, "Old Loves, Old Hatreds."

In the town of Moderob, Ash, Brock, Misty, May and Max were all bored out of their minds. It was raining outside, all the TVs in the Pokemon center were broken and there was barely anyone there besides the five of them and Nurse Joy. The only point Brock wasn't hitting on her was because with Misty back plus Max to pull on his ear, he needed to give it a break so it didn't tear off.

Finally, Max got up and went over to the laptop that Norman and Caroline had recently given to them. He plugged into the phone connection and got onto the internet, hoping that he'd find something to do instead of just sitting there looking at the ceiling. "What are you doing Max?" May asked when she noticed that Max wasn't where he use to be.

"I'm going to see if I can find a website that can keep my interest. I'd be better than sitting there doing nothing." he said as he typed in the word _'stories'_. After he typed that in, a thousand hits came up, but the first ten caught his attention first. "Hey guys. Do you know what a fanfic is?" Max asked, confused at what it was and why these sites had come up instead of different book sales.

"A fanfic? I think they're stories that people come up with based on stars and shows and books." Ash answered. "How do you know what they are?" Misty asked. "I've found some on some websites about myself. And I'm not going to mention where they are because if I did I'd give something away about myself that you guys don't need to know about me." he answered as if it was nothing.

"What do you mean by that?" May asked, curious as to what he was hiding from them. "Oh nothing. I was just kidding." he replied again. "Hey. Go into that one." Brock said to Max, pointing at one of the first ones.

"Alright. The Pokemon Tower-Fanfiction and Fanart it is then." Max said as he got ready to click the link. "THE POKEMON TOWER!" Ash and Misty yelled, flying up from their previous positions. The others looked at them like they were crazy, Max didn't even get to click on the link because of the outburst, and then Brock finally got why they reacted like they did. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Misty, first off, Ash wasn't dead and it was probably a Ghost Pokemon messing around. You saw how that Haunter was when Ash brought it out after we found out he was alright. And Ash, I don't really get why you freaked but this isn't the same thing." Brock explained.

"That doesn't matter! Incase you forgot, we did find Ash and Pikachu under a chandelier and neither of them were breathing! I think I have the right to over react!" Misty yelled at him, then noticed what she had just said out loud. "I repeat a statement I said that day. 'Gee Misty, I didn't know you cared.'" Ash said as he laughed and pinched her cheeks.

Misty blushed, but then remembered something from that day. "Hey! Before I started to float because of that ghost, I thought I heard your voice say that!" Misty said, wondering and starting to catch on. "Busted." Ash mumbled under his breath. "IT WAS YOU! You little WORM! I was scared half to death when that happened! But wait. If it was you, but I couldn't see you, does that mean that you were..." Misty said, then left off.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Pikachu were kinda what you would consider dead. It was Haunter! He wanted someone to play with since they were so lonely! After I saw that it was cool, and they assured me that I wasn't dead, I agreed to play with them for a while. I didn't think you'd come and look for me since you didn't really like the place." Ash tried to explain. "We are having a long talk about this, Mr. Pokemon Master." Misty said in a warning tone.

"How about I find a different site to go to?" Max said, more to himself than the others. He scrolled down a few more to find a website called He clicked on it to find eight categories, but since he didn't know where Pokemon stuff would be, he went to 'Games', thinking that he'd just have to find it. Luckily, that was the right place to go and clicked on the Pokemon link. "Hey guys! I found some Pokemon stuff in here!" Max said as soon as the page came up.

Everyone looked up at the screen to see that there were ways to narrow down the category itself. "So, how should we do this?" May asked. "Let's go to one of the C2s." Brock said as he took the mouse and clicked on it. Once there, there were a lot of titles and they didn't know what on earth was going on. Max saw the other link thing that said Random, scrolled down for it to say Archive Size, clicked go, and they found out that the titles had been reorganized.

The first five links had a lot of stories in them, as they soon found out, but they didn't really get what a lot of the summaries were saying. "Uh, do you guys know what AAMRN and Pokeshipping are?" Misty asked after she saw quite a few saying that. "Maybe we should find out." Brock said as he clicked onto the one that said 'Ultimate Pokemon Fanfics'. (I do own that since I am the manager!)

As they scrolled down, they kept seeing THEIR names in the story summaries. A lot of them also seemed to mention two teens from a place called Orre. That's when they ran into a story by wakka.

It was called "Old Loves, Old Hatreds" and under it said the name Ash Ketchum and it mentioned Misty. The summery said: Misty. Assassin of those to powerful to convicts, yet too evil to let go. Her last mission is one she receives with mixed emotions. Her mark is he who killed her parents. Her partner? Ash Ketchum, the one man she never wants to see again.

The quintet stared at the screen for a minute, trying to understand what was going on. "Okay. Does anyone know why OUR names are in this story?" Misty finally voiced. "Yeah Ash. Is this one of the stories you were talking about being about yourself?" May asked. "To be honest, I never went to this site before. I didn't know there was a story about me in here." Ash answered. Finally, Brock went ahead and clicked on the story, read through the first chapter, then went to the next after he noticed that it didn't mention anything about his two friends. The next chapter, however, showed that it really was about them.

Brock barely even scrolled down, and there was Misty's name plus her last. They all stared in shock as they realized that the story was about their friend and it wasn't a coincidence. "Um, who votes that we quit now and act as though we never read anything?" May asked nervously when she noticed it was about her best friend as an assassin. Max raised his hand, but the other three continued to read.

After a few more lines, they noticed that Brock and even Gary was in the story. Then, finally at the end of the chapter, they mention Ash, also an assassin, but older and a more advanced one. In the third chapter, Ash kept looking over at Misty, wondering if she did hate him. "Maybe we should get off this story." Ash said as he made the screen go back to the C2 page. The others nodded, surprised at the story.

"How about we read one of the manager's stories? We might be able to understand what's going on there." Brock said, as he did just that. After going to Hiro's page, they found that she had written nine stories. Seven of them were completed, while the other two were still being worked on. Two of the stories automatically said something about the two being in love with each other, while the others were either about Orre, a guy named Hiro, or didn't mention them or about them being in love.

They clicked on the one called "A Birthday Wish Come True" and started to read it. In the end, it turned out to be them and them in love. Ash and Misty blushed every time they mentioned something about them being together, but as they looked through other stories they found that those authors also made them into a couple. "This is a complete lie!" they both shouted at once. "Well, it IS called fanFICTION." Max said as he stressed the fiction part. Brock, May, and Max were all laughing at Ash and Misty's red faces at the stories they kept on continuing to find about them being in love with each other. Ash then went back to the computer, hoping to find something on one of them. He went back to one of the C2s to find one that said May and Drew as a couple.

"Well, at least Misty and me aren't the only ones paired together!" he said as he showed it to Misty. She read through the story Ash had put on the screen and started to laugh at it. "What did you two find?" May asked suspiciously. "Have a look for yourself." Misty said between her laughter. May took the computer from the two and read the story about her and Drew. "That's not even funny!" she shrieked. Max and Brock then started to look over the new fanfic only to start laughing like Ash and Misty. "You know, I think Drew is staying here too. Why don't we show him?" Brock said. "NO!" May shouted as she tried to get the computer away from the others. "What's going on in here? I can hear next door." said the green haired coordinator that was at the door.

"Hey Drew! Want to read a story starring you?" Brock said as he handed him the computer. May made a move to grab it, but Misty and Max grabbed her before she could. Drew, after reading it, wished that May had taken the computer away from him. "THAT IS A COMPLETE LIE!" he yelled while blushing redder than a tomato. (Ahh, the joys of toying with their little lives!)


End file.
